Playing For A Beating
by StartOfTomorrow
Summary: "Riley... Do you even know how to hold a controller?" "... no." "Okay, this is going to be a lot more work than I thought." In other words, Maya is a grumpy video game expert and Riley is cheery but clueless when it comes to them. Yet somehow they both need each other's help.


Riley scans through the video game selection, completely lost on what game to give her brother. She had been planning to buy him his video game a couple of weeks ago, but of course she procrastinated until his actual birthday to go out and get him a game. Now, she had no clue what to get him, and the store worker has been giving her a frustrated glare ever since Riley had come into the place.

"Can I help you?"

The brunette jumps. She grips her chest, hoping to calm her furious heartbeat. She turns around to see the same worker who has been glaring at her leaning against the wall. The girl, Maya according to the name tag pinned on her shirt, raises an eyebrow at Riley. She has blonde hair put into a ponytail, and her blue eyes seem to be trying to send daggers into the brunette. Riley shifts awkwardly under the cold gaze.

"You scared me!" Riley says, chuckling a little to lighten the tension between them.

The blonde sighs, "Do you need help?"

Riley bites her lip, knowing that friendliness isn't going to make this girl any less cold, "Actually, yeah."

"Okay... So what are you looking for?" Maya asks, crossing her arms.

"Actually, that's kind of the problem. I kind of waited until the last minute to buy my brother a gift, and I am not much of a video game player so I'm kind of lost on what to get him," Riley says, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Maya nods slowly, "How old is he?"

"Auggie? Er, he likes to be called August now. I keep forgetting... Anyways, he is turning fourteen," the brunette says.

"Alright I got the perfect game."

Riley raises an eyebrow, "That quickly?"

"Yup," Maya says, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, great! Where is it?" Riley says, relieved.

The blonde stands up straight, but it doesn't make much of a difference in her height. Riley follows behind as Maya walks around the store. Finally, Maya stops in one of the aisles of games and takes out a slim video game case. She turns to Riley, holding the game out to her.

"This should be a good game for August. It's called Overwatch. I really like it myself," Maya says.

Riley takes the game, "Thank you so much, Maya."

The blonde gives Riley a smirk, "I couldn't have you standing around like you were in the middle of the labyrinth forever. My shift is almost over so I want customers out as quick as they can possibly be."

The brunette scoffs, feigning hurt, "I am hurt! And here I was thinking that you were just being nice because you like me!"

"Well, I don't do nice things for just anyone," Maya says, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's get you checked out before your brother realizes how much of a procrastinator his sister really is."

"Right! I totally forgot that I have a time limit," Riley says, chuckling.

Maya walks behind the cash register and takes the game from Riley. She scans it, and Riley takes out her wallet. She hands Maya the money, giving her another smile. Maya just chuckles a little and gives Riley her change and the game.

"Have a nice day," the blonde says.

Riley grins, "Maybe I'll see you again someday to help guide me around the labyrinth again."

"Maybe," Maya says, smiling slightly.

"See? You're smiling! You must at least like me a little," Riley says.

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Nope, I'm just being a good worker and being nice to the customers."

Riley looks at her phone, "I really need to get going! Thank you for the help!"

Maya salutes her, "No problem, Miss."

Riley walks to the door and looks at Maya one last time, "It's Riley."

"See you around, Riley," she says.

Grinning, Riley exits the game store. She races to her car and puts the game on the passenger seat before buckling herself in. She shakes her head and laughs. Of course she just had to meet one of the sassiest and grumpiest workers ever, but oddly enough, Riley found it endearing.

"Maybe I'll see her again..." Riley murmurs, turning the key in the ignition.

The engine hums, and Riley backs out of the parking lot, heading home.

* * *

Riley takes the game out of the plastic bag, placing it on her bed. She takes out her wrapping paper and scissors, ready to finally give August his present. Riley carefully wraps the gift, making sure all the edges are neat and even. She had always been a perfectionist. Finally, she decides that her work is finished. Riley walks out to the living room and sees August sitting on the couch texting.

She walks over to him, and Riley clears her throat to get his attention. She hides the gift behind her back as August looks up from his phone. He puts the phone away and smiles at Riley. The brunette girl shows August the gift, making the boy smile even wider. He tears through the wrapping paper, and Riley cringes a little at how vicious he is with opening gifts. August looks at the game, his eyes wide.

"So... Do you like it?" Riley asks nervously.

August nods energetically, "Oh heck yeah! This game has gotten such good reviews!"

"That's what Maya told me," Riley says, smiling.

"Who?" August asks, looking up from the game.

Riley sits on the couch next to him, sighing, "Just a grouchy worker at the store."

"Oh, she has really good taste in games! No wonder she works there," August says, opening the case.

He takes the disc out of the case and puts it into the XBox. August turns to Riley, smiling.

"Maybe she could finally get you into video games!"

Riley laughs and ruffles her brother's head, earning a whine of protest, "Yeah, right. We both know I suck at video games!"

August pouts trying to smooth out his messy hair, "Yeah but she must know her video games, don't you think?"

The brunette hums, "I guess so..."

August turns towards the television and grabs his controller, "You should get into gaming. It's a pretty awesome hobby."

"You're addicted," she says, rolling her eyes.

"... Maybe," he shrugs.

August starts the game, making the conversation come to a halt. Riley watches August's concentrated face as he plays the game. She hums. The graphics almost seem like they are from a movie, and it looks pretty fun. At least, August is having fun. Maybe she should try gaming.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **~HersheyShark**_

 _ **Music Suggestion: Heart Afire- Defqwop (feat. Strix) [NCS Release]**_


End file.
